Annoying Love
by I'll never
Summary: Kain and Aidou have always been the closest of friends. But with every path along the way, Aidou is finding himself having strange feelings for Kain, feelings that weren't there before. KainxAidou, YAOI. Rated T/M for suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hanabusa Aidou lay atop of the dorm bed in his pajamas, staring at the ceiling. Classes were over, and the grandfather clock was soon about to chime faint sound of running water droned in his ears, for his roommate Akatsuki Kain was in the washroom, taking a shower. He was eager for Kain to come out, to keep him company. Aidou couldn't stand being lonely for even a second, he was always adored by his fangirls or followed around by his manwhore, Kain. Out of pure boredom, he began to shift himself in bizarre positions on his bed. Back against wall, feet in air. Head over edge of bed, feet against wall. Face buried in pillow, knees bent. He twisted and turned, stretched up and curled. Anyone who would've seen him right now would've thought that he was high.

"What the hell are you doing, Hanabusa?"

Aidou's eyes lit and his face perked up at the sound of Kain's deep, smooth voice. He looked up at him, noticing that he was dressed only in pajama pants. His bare chest curved in to reveal a set of tight muscles, and yet he had a skinny, toned body. A towel was tossed over his left shoulder.

"Akatsuki! What took you so long? I was dying of boredom," Aidou told him, flailing his arms in the air dramatically. Kain raised an eyebrow at him, and proceeded to plop down on the edge of Aidou's bed. His hair was dripping wet and in his face, his breathing was a bit shallow from inhaling too much steam in the shower. "Dry my hair," he instructed Aidou, thrusting the towel at him. Aidou got up off of the bed and stood in front of the sitting Kain, hands on hips. "What, are you a little kid that you need someone to dry your own hair for you?" he questioned, teasing the wild boy.

Kain lowered his head and pressed it against Aidou's stomach. "I just like it when someone else does it. It feels ... relaxing," he mumbled. Aidou laughed, and gave in to the orange-haired vampire's request. He began to dry Kain's hair with the towel, the soaking strands regaining their wild shape with each rub. After a minute or so, Kain put his hands on Aidou's waist.

Aidou paused. "Akatsuki?" he asked. But the boy bent before him didn't say anything. And then, without even lifting his head up, Kain explained, "You were shaking me too hard. This helps me keep my balance." Aidou blinked twice. Kain's hands flexed, but did not fall from Aidou's waist. "Oh," Aidou said, resuming his task of drying Kain's hair dutifully.

Minutes passed, and Kain's hair was finally one hundred percent dry. Aidou chucked the towel into the laundry basket, and then stretched his arms, which were feeling rather sore. Kain got up and ran a hand through his hair, inspecting it. Seeming satisfied, he walked over to his wardrobe to pull out a pajama shirt.

"What, no thank you?" Aidou said sarcastically.

Kain turned around to face him. "Huh?"

Aidou crossed his arms. "Well, I busted my arms for you, pal." he said, frowning. Kain looked a little confused, but eventually strode up to Aidou again. "Hanabusa," his orange eyes sparkled brilliantly, "stop whining." Aidou let the frown fade away and in turn replaced it with a mischievous smile. "I can whine all I want to," he stated, puffing his chest out and looking at Kain square in the eyes. "Not in my room," Kain said irritatedly.

"It's my room too," Aidou pouted.

"You're so annoying," Kain groaned.

"And there's another thing," Aidou added, "you NEVER stop me when I'm doing something bad." The simple joke was slowly escalating to a heated level.

"What? I do."

"No, you just like to see me get my butt kicked by Kaname-sama."

"Hanabusa, if you don't stop whining, I swear I'm going to---,"

"Going to what? What are you gonna do, Akatsuki?" Aidou's tone was sour, testing. He was provoking Kain.

Kain didn't answer, but he leaned in close to Aidou. "Oohh, scary," Aidou mocked him, "a scary vampire! I want my mommy."

Suddenly, Kain bent over and grabbed Aidou's legs, slinging the blonde vampire over his shoulder. Aidou did not expect this, and was completely in shock. When he came to, he started bamming his fists on Kain's back. "Let me go, you stupid bastard!" And although Aidou couldn't see Kain's expression, he was pretty sure that the wild vampire was smirking. Kain started moving towards the door and Aidou saw the floor blurring beneath him, feeling rather dizzy. "Come on, Akatsuki! Let go of me," he begged, to no success. Kain placed his free hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening the room door. He paused by the doorway and set his roommate down in the dormitory hallway. "You're so mean, Akatsuki!" Aidou said, wondering why Kain had carried him here.

Kain only smiled. "Goodnight, Hanabusa." He ruffled up Aidou's hair, and closed and locked the door.

_Surely he's joking, _Aidou thought. So he sat crossed-legged in front of the door, just waiting for the door to open again so surely. After five minutes had gone by, Aidou realized that Kain was not joking.

He leapt to his feet and started pounding his fists on the door. "Akatsuki! AKATSUKI!" he cried, turning the knob over and over again desperately. He was making quite some disturbing noises. A door down the hallway opened and Ruka stepped out, dressed in a black nightgown. "Locked yourself out? You are such a MORON," she said, putting emphasis on the word 'moron'. Aidou spun around, glaring at her. "Shut up," he said, not in the mood to explain to her that it was Kain's fault. "What?" she called out. She couldn't hear him, he was too far down the hall. "I SAID SHUT UP!" he yelled. The words 'shut up' echoed down the hallway, causing yet another door to open up. The door at the very end of the hallway... Kaname's room. Ruka quickly shut her door, but was probably pressing her ear against it to hear what was going to happen next, aka Aidou's impending doom.

Aidou gulped as Kaname stepped out of the door and looked at him with a serious face. "Why are you yelling, Aidou?" His eyes grazed hauntingly into Aidou's, even though he was at the end of the hall. Aidou sensed a tension in the twitched. "Sorry, Kaname-sama," he bowed, "but Akatsuki locked me out." He hoped for some pity from Kaname, even a slight bit of compassion, but as always, there was none.

"Goodnight then, Aidou." He shut the door.

"WH-WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the reviews, guys! (; one observant reviewer was able to point out that I was taking things nice and slow, instead of just bulldozing into the love parts. yeeep, I do that because I just think that it makes the story so much ... better, you know? Sorry if that bores you, lol. Well, without any further to do, I now present to you Chapter 2 of Annoying Love:**

* * *

Tonight's academic lesson was taking place in the school's private courtyard, which was called Twilight Square by all the night class students and staff. Due to their original classroom being temporarily occupied by a different class of night students, period 9 Vampire History class was taking place in Twilight Square. It was a bit chilly but none of the vampires really minded, the breezy wind brought the smell of live human blood wafting over from the Sun dorm to their very own Moon dorm. And anyway, the courtyard atmosphere was certainly more pleasant and less boring than the classroom's. There was a bubbling fountain in the center of it all, squared off by four elegant, gothic-style benches. Even in the darkness, the flowers and garden landscape popped, even so more than in the light. It was truly grand.

The teacher started babbling on about the continually present war that erupted between vampires and humans, though no one seemed very interested in the topic. All the vampires already knew the subject like their back hand, but were required to take the class nevertheless. The lecture dragged on, and Aidou kept glancing at his expensive silver watch, anticipating dismissal. At long last, the bell rung and the class was given permission to leave --- classes were all over. Aidou rose to his feet and stretched, feeling a shooting pain in his back from sitting on that old-fashioned bench. "Finally," he exhaled, making his way to the door that lead to the dormitory hallway. Out of nowhere, Ruka stepped in front of him and blocked his course.

"Were you thinking of leaving the premises before me?" she inquired.

Aidou scowled at her. "No, why would I ever do such a repulsive thing?"

There was electricity sparking between them. Ruka gave him one last dirty look and turned on her heels and disappeared down the hallway. Aidou was about to do the same until he felt someone's cool breath on his right ear and a calm voice whisper,

"Hanabusa, come with me."

It was Kain.

Aidou rotated around and cocked his head at the orange-haired vampire. Kain beckoned for the blue-eyed vampire to follow him, and led the full-of-suspense Aidou to a far corner of the courtyard and halted. "What is it, Akatsuki?" Aidou said, rubbing his eye. Kain silently pointed to a single, crimson rose growing in the ground and said, "Look at the beauty of that thing."

Aidou looked from Kain to the rose, taking a deep breath. "Wow," his eyes sparkled enthusiastically. "That would be great for my collection!" He had an ear-to-ear smile plastered onto his face.

Kain half-smiled at him. "Yeah. I figured you'd say that."

Moving closer and bending over to snatch the rose, Aidou felt a sharp prick on his pointer finger and the energetic sensation of warm liquid trickling down his cold skin. "Ow..." he immediately recoiled his hand, staring at his finger. It was as he suspected. Blood.

"Hanabusa? What's wrong?"

Aidou's back was to Kain, fearing that if he turned around and Kain saw, it would excite him and cause him to do something rash. "Um... I cut my finger on the rose's thorn," he told him truthfully, staring at the blood that was tempting him so badly. He heard Kain's footsteps shuffle closer. "Let me see," Kain's voice was soothing, almost worried. Giving in, Aidou spun around and held out his hand for him to see.

The second he did, Kain was up to him in a flash, seizing his hand hungrily. On pure impulse, Kain gradually brought the finger to his lips and licked the blood off of it ardently. Aidou closed his eyes, flinching minorly. "A-Akatsuki," Aidou was stifling a moan, "N-no fair." The words stumbled over themselves, and took a while to get through to Kain.

Kain let go of Aidou's hand and looked t him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Hanabusa," he said breathlessly. "I couldn't control myself."

Aidou looked passed Kain and realized that everyone else had left the area. Him and Kain were the only ones still in Twilight Square. "We should go back," Aidou said wearily. Kain nodded in agreement, and they both headed back to their room. They reached it in no time, and when they entered it, they realized that a maid had recently tidied up the place. Aidou placed the rose into a glass vase and filled it with water, and then set it in a polished wooden cabinet. He stared at it admiringly for a while, and then announced he was going to take a shower.

Kain gestured towards the washroom door and said, "All yours."

Locked the washroom door and easing up, Aidou began to undress, taking his time. He inserted a CD into the stereo system that was located on the sink counter and pressed play. Deafening music blasted out and Aidou scrambled to the volume switch and lowered it. Content with the volume level, he got in the shower.

-

_One baby to another says _

_I'm lucky to have met you_

_I don't care what you think_

_Unless it is about me_

_It is now my duty to completely drain you_

_I travel through a tube_

_And end up in your infection_

_-_

The water started pouring lightly onto his head, and he stood there for a moment and let it all soak in. His hair hung in his face and the music drifted into his ears, sounding kind of distant over the sound of the running water.

-

_Chew your meat for you_

_Pass it back and forth_

_In a passionate kiss_

_From my mouth to yours_

_I like you_

_-_

He squeezed the shampoo bottle and it oozed out into his palm. Abrading his hands to his head, he lathered his hair. He dug his fingertips into his scalp, making sure that every inch of his head and hair was untarnished. He met the task adequately, no wonder his hair was always in its perfect, wavy shape.

-

_With eyes so dilated_

_I've become your pupil_

_You've taught me everything_

_without a poison apple_

_The water is so yellow_

_I'm a healthy student_

_Indebted and so grateful_

_Vacuum out the fluids_

_-_

After that he moved on to his body, using his scrub. Sweat, bacteria and germs were no match for the hygienic and sanitary Aidou.

-

_Chew your meat for you_

_Pass it back and forth_

_In a passionate kiss_

_From my mouth to yours_

_Sloppy lips to lips_

_You're my vitamins_

_I like you_

_-_

The last remaining part to scrub was his right hand. The hand with the cut . . . Aidou looked at his finger, blinking. The water was dancing down his face like tears, dripping off of his chin and splashing onto the tiled floor beneath him.

_"Let me see..."_

_*licking sounds*_

_"A-Akatsuki...n-no fair."_

Aidou shook his head. Why was he thinking about this? He turned off the faucet, biting his lip. He stepped out of the shower and inhaled the steam-free air. Looking into the mirror, his own reflection looked back at him. Why did human girls always go crazy over him? Was he really that handsome? Then again, it was not just him. It was all the other vampire males, too. He opened up a compartment in one of the mirror cabinets and extracted a Band-Aid box. He hastily undid the wrapping and enveloped it around his index finger. Sighing, he set it back to its spot and changed into his pajamas, even though his hair was still a little damp.

When he came out of the washroom, he noticed a topless Kain standing by the window, focusing outside. Aidou wondered if Kain even heard him come out of the shower. "What are you looking at?" he asked the wild vampire. Kain didn't reply. His eyes were obviously clinging on to something very fascinating. Aidou approached him cautiously, conjecturing if Kain was possessed or something. When he got close enough, he looked at him thoroughly, and followed the direction of his gaze. Apparently, Kain's eyes were entrancingly fixed on the moon, as if he was deeply mesmerized by it. "Hello? Akatsuki?"

Startled, Kain snapped back into reality and looked at Aidou. "Hanabusa? When did you get out?" he asked dazedly. Aidou rolled his eyes. "Right now, dummy. I opened the door to find you spacing out by the window."

Kain scratched his head. His eyes were glowing from staring at the moon too long, moist and shiny. "I was just looking at the moon..." he said. He still looked kind of out of it, lost somewhere in Kainland. Aidou gave him a look and decided to change the subject. "I love the smell of my hair after I wash it," he fidgeted with a lock of blonde hair and tucked it behind his ear. Kain inclined his head to Aidou's hair, also taking a whiff of his fresh and clean hair.

"Watermelon," he murmured, his lips involuntarily brushing against the blond tufts of hair as he spoke. Aidou looked up at Kain and realized how close their faces were to each other. His eyes trailed down Kain's slender neck and to his muscular chest, which was, as mentioned before, bare. "Akatsuki?" Aidou said.

"Yeah," Kain answered.

Really, Aidou had nothing to say. He had just said Kain's name for the sake of saying it. "It's nothing..." Aidou turned away, feeling his face grow hot. Why was he reacting strangely? What emotions were developing inside him? It was just Kain --- his roommate; his friend. So why...?

"...Let's go down to the lounge," Aidou said, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Fine."

_

* * *

_

**Reviews are appreciated, yes? The song used in italics happens to be Drain You by _Nirvana_, so credit goes to them. **

**I'm gonna try to fit in some _My Chemical Romance_ or _The Killers_ songs, because they are my all-time FAVORITE bands!**

**Anywayz, Chapter 3 should be up fairly soon, so keep your eyes peeled for it! **

**Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**D I S C L A I M E R - **I do not own VK. sadly.

**Well what do you know, chapter 3 is already up! I appreciate all who review, so please --- I know some of you are reading this and adding it to your favorites, but you're not _reviewing _as much_. _Reviews are like the key to a writer's heart. The more reviews we get, the more encouraged we are to continue their story with the best of effort! So please review more :)) With that out of the way, lemme just give a shout-out to a dear reviewer, TellMeDoYouWanna. That girl is just _reading _my mind! haha be sure to check out her profile and R&R her stories, they're good (; Also, I apologize for any messed up sentence fragments or spelling errors in the past chapters --- I get really careless sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I know how to spell and stuff, it's just that I'm prone to typos and mistakes, so bear with me. XD Dammit, why cant I have my own personal editor?!**

**lawyer: because your only 15 and cant afford one**

**me: OH STFU**

**lawyer: well it's the law**

**me: SCREW THE LAW! *shakes fist in air dramatically***

_

* * *

  
_

It seemed that the second nighttime fell, morning would arise faster than light. Technically the morning was light, but Aidou was still a bit peeved at how quickly the night would come to pass. As everyone knows, vampires can't go out into the sun due to a fatal skin condition. With each vampire, the condition differs. For instance, if Aidou stepped out into the light, he would freeze up and shatter. Other vampires could turn into dust, turn into stone, or burst into flames. It was one of the many disadvantages about being a vampire. The Cross Academy was currently researching on the topic, trying to invent a special skin ointment that would allow the vampires to tolerate the sun. Be it a good cause, it still was very risky and the theory was not proved stable. Aidou didn't really mind not going out into the sun, because one thing was for sure --- it annoyed the hell out of him.

Kain opened the curtain by his bed and peered out. The blinding light streamed in like a golden haze, and he instinctively shielded his eyes with his hand, letting go of the silk drapes. Aidou hauled his blanket over his head to protect his face, saying, "Why did you have to open it, Akatsuki," his voice souding muffled from outside of the blanket, "I'm sleepy."

"I know," Kain said, rubbing his eyes. Aidou uncovered the blanket and looked at him, frowning. "Why were you looking at, anyway?" he questioned him, demanding to know a logical reason for Kain's foolishness. Kain fell back on his bed, hands behind head. "I heard some girls screaming our nicknames," he responded, flopping to the side where Aidou couldn't see his face. Aidou smiled to himself. Their nicknames... _Idol & Wild. Wild & Idol. _He liked the attention that he received from all the day class girls. It was fun to mess with them. Absorbed in fantasies, Aidou didn't realize Kain get up from his bed.

Kain raised his mattress up and then released it, falling on its springs with a squeaky noise. In his hand he clutched a small packet of blood tablets, in which was partially empty. He pressed his thumb down on one, and it ripped throughout the plastic on the other side due to the pressure. He popped it into his mouth raw, which was kind of weird because he didn't use water to help choke it down or let it dissolve in liquid, like most vampires did. Aidou dissolved his in liquid because it was easier to consume that way, and plus it simulated the look of blood. But not the feel or taste. Definitely not the taste.

A groan caused Aidou to snap out of his Fantasyland, and he stared at the boy standing up in front of him blankly.

"Shit," Kain's hand flew to his crotch as he turned his back to Aidou. "Eh, Akatsuki?" Aidou sat upright in bed, wondering what the commotion was all about. Kain's shoulders were tensing up, but Aidou couldn't see the movements of his arms or hands. "Damn thing won't go down," Kain's tone was annoyed. Was he talking about an.. _erection? _Aidou burst into laughter, discovering the humor of the situation. Kain glared over his shoulder with an embarrassed expression. "Wh-what are you laughing about? I'm still part human, so it's not funny!"

This caused Aidou to laugh even harder, he just found this so hilarious. His merriment was interrupted shortly thereafter by a banging noise from the wall of the room next door and a voice hollering, "Quiet down in there! People are trying to sleep!"

To avoid further complaints and shouts, the boys both went back to bed (whether Kain's erection had ceased or not) and let sleep peacefully come over them.

* * *

The alarm clock went off at 5:00 PM, because their classes began at 6 in the evening. So they had precisely one hour to prepare for school. Kain sat up in bed and yawned as Aidou leapt off of his bed, excited to be greeted by his adoring fangirls.

Kain opened up the drapes again, this time the light was weak and faint, the sun dim and lowering slowly below the horizon. Forcing himself out of bed, Kain said, "I'm going to take a quick shower. Knock on the door if I take too long."

Aidou nodded and gave his roommate a thumbs-up, pulling off the cutest smile he could conjure up. The door of the washroom closed, with Kain inside. Aidou didn't bother making his bed, he had maids to do the job for him. Kain's bed, although it wasn't made, was neat and only disorderly at the rim, when Kain had pushed it off of his chest. That must have meant that Kain didn't roll around in his sleep often unlike Aidou, who had nightmares of running away from monsters, and actually ran in his sleep. He used to crawl into bed with Kain when he had a nightmare back when they were younger, but of course that habit stopped. But that didn't mean the fear of the nightmares went away.

Staring at Kain's bed, Aidou noticed that Kain had accidentally left behind his bath towel. Wasn't it annoying when you got into the shower and then realized, _Shit, I forgot the towel! _Aidou felt that he should reunite the towel with Kain, since it was the right thing to do. However much he wanted Kain to suffer and yell through the washroom door for Aidou to retrieve the towel, naked and wet --- well, that simply wouldn't be the right thing to do. And Aidou was a good boy. Or so he told himself.

Hoping that Kain hadn't already stepped into the shower, thus sealing his doom, Aidou called out, "Wait, Akatsuki!" He snatched the towel from the bed and walked over to the door. "You forgot your towel!"

Nothing came back in response. Aidou decided that he had no other choice but to open the door. Not necessarily barge in, but open it a crack and through that crack wave the towel around. He turned the knob and pushed so that the door was slightly ajar. Aidou then stuck the arm with the towel through the narrow oppening, assuming that Kain would see it and take it from his hand, with a sense of eternal gratefulness.

That wasn't the case.

Apparently, Kain couldn't be bothered to move or reach out for the towel. "Hanabusa, come in here and give it to me, I'm lazy..."

As Aidou stepped through the door, he couldn't help but feel a little awkward to find Kain by the sink, dressed only in boxers. Either way, he still handed the towel to him and gave Kain a smug look. "And you say that _I'm_ irresponsible."

Kain laughed, shaking his head. "Get out of here, Hanabusa." His eyes were sparkling.

Aidou turned around to leave but something came over him and he paused by the doorway, turning around to face Kain again. Now, Kain was leaning in to the mirror, barring his teeth; examining his pearly white, sharp fangs. Aidou then began to scan his body --- against his current sexual orientation and better judgement. Kain's legs were long and pale, his shoulders broad; his abs built and clearly visible. _Why am I checking out Kain? Why cant I look away? Why am I not RESISTING? _

His thoughts were cut off when Kain's voice sounded in his ears.

"Oh, you're still here?"

Aidou looked up and his eyes met Kain's for a moment. He immediately averted his eyes and looked the other way, and said defensively, "A-ah! I was just on my way to get the blood tablets from my medicine cabinet..."

Kain tilted his head and arched an eyebrow. "Eh? But don't you keep yours in the nightstand's drawer?"

Aidou flushed. "Sh-shut up!" He stomped off, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Akatsuki came out of the washroom dressed in his school uniform, and observed that Aidou was already finished and waiting for him. "Hurry up, Akatsuki," he threw Kain an rather childish impatient look, "I don't want to be late."

"Alright, let's go." he said.

"Hold on," Aidou squinted at him. He stood up and walked up to Kain, leveled at his chest. "Do you not know how to dress or something?" Aidou stared disapprovingly.

"Huh?" Kain looked down at himself. His shirt was unbuttoned for the most part, revealing skin around his chest and around his stomach. Not only was his shirt unbuttoned, but his jacket also hung at his sides, its buttons neglected, too. The collar of his shirt was flipped and his cuffs were inside-out. He looked like a wreck.

"How rebellious of you," Aidou joked, putting his hands around Kain's neck to fix his collar. Something glittered across Kain's eyes, those shimmering explosions of orange.

_What should I call this feeling?_

Aidou laid his hands on Kain's chest and buttoned up his shirt properly, although both he and Kain knew that he was cramping Kain's style. Aidou paused, hands still against Kain's chest. He laughed softly, looking up at Kain. "Honestly... you really are wild-looking."

_These emotions that I cannot explain --- should I adhere to them?_

Aidou finished straightening out Kain's cuffs and then stepped back. "And now, we depart!" He grabbed his books and walked through the door, stopping in the hallway. He glanced over his shoulder at Kain, observing that his fellow vampire and friend wasn't budging. "You coming?"

_Or should let the die inside of me?_

Kain nodded. "I need to find my pocket dictionary. Go, I'll catch up." He said, running a hand through his crazy hair. "Okay," Aidou kept the door open and left. Once Aidou was gone, Kain put his hand to his forehead and sighed. His head was swimming, and he felt that he had a headache coming on.

_And Ruka..._

He fumbled with his shirt, unbuttoned everything that Aidou had buttoned. It just wasn't him. Carrying on with the challenge of finding his pocket dictionary, he strolled up to his bed and bended over, looking under. No sign of the dictionary. He checked on top of his dresser, with no such luck. And then it occurred to him --- it might be inside the drawer of nightstand. Praying that it was there for the sake of his tardiness, he pulled open the drawer hastily and groped around it. He silently rejoiced as his fingers stroked against a familiar, rectangular object. He struck gold --- it was his pocket dictionary!

Kain pulled it out a bit too hurriedly, causing something else to come out with the book and drop to the ground. Kain bent over and picked up the object that had dropped, realizing that it was Aidou's packet of blood tablets. Looking at it, he expected it to be half empty like his.

_"Oh, your still here?"_

_"A-ah! I was just on my way to get my blood tablets . . . "_

It was completely full.

* * *

**yaaay you're done reading. that means I can talk to you again :D aha anyway, some people have brought up the fact that Kain & Aido are cousins and therefore shouldn't be paired. well I'm here to say TOO BAD! they are just too cute together, I cant help it. so let's just agree to say that they are "distant" cousins. K? K. Oh oh oh, to answer a few questions, there will be a little bit of KainxRuka in here. Sound good? hehe. I hope I'll be able to portray their feelings/character well, because I tend to rush through my writing sometimes and not live up to my potential D: but no worries, I will do my best! :O cause I got you guys on my side ;) got any ideas for the story line? throw 'em at me, I'm a STORY-IDEA-EATING MONSTER.**

**remember to review, **

**cause every little review counts. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well peeps we've made it this far --- welcome to chapter 4 of Annoying Love! Sorry for the delay, I have to admit, I don't like the way the story is progressing **AT ALL** :/ but I'm trying my best ^ . ^ It has come to my attention that in my fic, Kain is more than half the time SHIRTLESS! (inset fangirl squeal here) lmfaaaoo well thats because it's kind of like his character, and there are instances in the manga/anime where he is shirtless, so yeeeaaaa. (; but honestly, I love Aido and Kain with all my heart, they are my favorite VK characters =) blaaaah.. progress might be a little slow, because I'm working on side stories for other ppl and not to mention my very own novel. Plus, winter break has come to an end and I'm back to highschool, which is cutting off EVEN MORE of my precious writing time :[ but have no fear! we're halfway done with this fic, so I'm hoping to finish it soon. doesn't seem to be too successful, though... -____- oh well, beggars can't be choosers.**

For some peculiar reason, thoughts crossed his mind that he would've never thunk. Images would pop up that he would've never imagined. Emotions would be bottled up that he would have never felt. The blue-eyed vampire boy didn't know whether it was a BAM-OUTTA-THE-BLUE kind of thing or a slowly-developing-over-time thing. And as he walked to school that evening, Aidou was full of mixed emotions and confused feelings.

He would be focused on school work one second, and then thinking about Kain the next. What was wrong with him? There were those little things that made him so happy --- Kain's face when he got embarrassed, his subtle yet seductive gestures, his consideration of others, his carefree attitude, his laid-back personality, his wild hair, his careless dressing, his luminous eyes.

What was this feeling?

Yes, he was walking to school by himself. And yes, he didn't mind --- because if Kain were by his side, it would only make him more nervous. Especially since he was in this confused state. When he reached the front gate, everyone else was already there, waiting. Kaname was the first one to notice his arrival, and looked him in an oppressing manner. "Glad you were able to make it, Aidou," the corners of his mouth tugged up into a forced smile.

Aidou slightly bent forward, bowing to his leader.

"Ah.." he looked around and spotted Kain standing way up in front, listening to something that Ruka was telling him. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, and when she withdrew, smiled impishly. Kain looked at her and nodded, running his hand through his hair stressfully. Aidou's face involuntarily darkened, wondering what Ruka could have possibly said to him. That.. that.. whore! Shaking his head, Aidou realized that the gates had opened and everyone was filing out. He walked out; so concentrated on Kain that he had completely forgotten about his eager fangirls.

"IDOOOOOL-SENPAIIIII!" they chanted clamorously, eyes fixated on the seemingly harmless, handsome blonde boy before them.

Aidou jumped, alarmed from the boisterous, loud voices of the girls. _Oh yeah, them... _He blinked, looking around blatantly. Then, he smiled warmly and lived up to his reputation by asking, "Hi girls, did you all miss me?"

"WE MISSED YOU IDOL-SENPAI! KYAAAAAAAA!"

The response was predictable, and used to bring Aidou joy. But now, it was nothing to him. He didn't give a shit about what they had to say, they only swooned over him because of his looks. Yuuki was fending them off single-handedly, trying to restrain them from his irresistible charms. But her suppression wasn't going to last, not when the girls came in excessive swarms. Aidou felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Kain, muscles, height and all.

"Time to go, Hanabusa. Otherwise we'll be late," he said solemnly.

Aidou nodded agreeably, bidding the temperamental girls an adieu. They all whined and wept at his quick leave, noticing that with each passing day he was reminiscing with them less and less. He and Kain walked in pretty much inarticulateness, beside each other, bodies barely brushing against one another with each step.

Kain broke the silence.

"Hanabusa, you're a trouble-maker, a goofball, a whiny child, and a hothead." His feelings were put into words, aimed at Aidou and shot, the bullets of his words piercing through Aidou's ears. "You annoy the hell out of me, and get me dragged into shit that I didn't do." He was sending of some real deep waves here, making the air tense and awkward. Aidou just looked at him helplessly, wondering why he was blurting this out all of a sudden.

"But..." Kain's eyes that were focused on the road ahead now shifted down and locked on Aidou's, "...you make everyone's day a little less dark.. a little less lonely. You make me feel --- happy, Hanabusa." They had stopped walking now, looking at one another in a steamy moment of truth and passion. "I always want to be by your side."

Aidou was taken back... was this a confession? His eyes widened, then softened. No, it couldn't be. Kain was just expressing his brotherly fondness --- no more, no less. Or so Aidou kept telling himself. Aidou dropped his eyes and bit his lip, feeling his fangs prick a little. "Ah --- Akatsuki," he felt that now was the right moment to tell Kain about his uncertain feelings, to tell the understanding, unquestioning boy his still-developing attraction towards him. Kain looked at the blushing boy, waiting for a softspoken answer. Aidou was refusing to say those 3 words, those 3 words that he told himself were still uncertain but deep down he knew they were from the heart.

_Akatsuki was always there, watching out for me._

I.

_Didn't judge me, didn't take me for a fool._

Love.

_So patient, so undeniably handsome. _

You.

Those three words. Those three, inappropriately overused words. But in this case, they were fully and irrevocably true --- Aidou had sincerely and regrettably fallen in love. He was aware of it now.

"Akatsuki, we're gonna be late..."

-

Classes were recently over, and once again Aidou was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. There was a constant battle in his mind between two equal forces. The TELL HIM side, and the DON'T TELL HIM side. The tell him side was slowly overpowering the don't tell him side, because love conquers all. Love makes you feel like shit, too, but we can't complain. Aidou had never been experienced a love in which he felt like shit, but then again he had never been in love before. Kain had to know... he had to know...

_Tell him._

_Don't tell him._

_Tell him._

_Don't tell him._

_Tell him._

_Don't tell him. "You're so annoying."_

_Tell him. "Dry my hair."_

_Don't tell him. "You're a troublemaker, a goofball, a whiny child, and a hothead."_

_Tell him. "Sorry... I couldn't control myself."_

_Don't tell him. "You get me dragged into shit that I didn't do." _

_Tell him. "You make me feel...happy."_

Tell him, yes. Even if it was a one-sided love, it was pathetic to give up hope. He sprang out of bed and didn't bother to dress --- he was in plain jeans and a dressy beige shirt, but how he looked didn't matter. All that mattered to him was Kain --- and what he Kain thought of him. Looks didn't mean shit, and the day class girls obviously couldn't grasp that concept. Aidou knew they never would. He ran out into the corridor and glanced from left to right, suddenly remembering that he left the academy without Kain, and saw him last at class. But Kain usually came straight to the dorm after school was over...

He dashed down the hall and screeched to a stop by Ruka's door. _Please... _He tried to open it, but it was locked from the inside. _Please don't do this to me, Akatsuki... _With his ear pressed to the door's wood, he could hear faint breathing sounds and even fainter gasping sounds. Losing his mind, he shook the door handle desperately, wanting to know what was going on behind the door --- telling himself that Kain wasn't in there, forcing himself to believe it. But he knew it. He knew from the beginning.

Kain had always loved Ruka.

The noises stopped, and were replaced by hushed tones. "I think someone's at the door." Aidou heard a quiet, female voice murmur. There was a shuffle of feet and Aidou felt a presence on the opposite side of the door. After what seemed like forever but was probably only a couple of seconds, the door was opened by none other than Kain --- who was shirtless, to make things worse.

"Hanabusa?" His voice was so calm.. so _irritatingly _calm...

Aidou didn't respond as he looked past Kain's shoulders. He stared at the voluptuous Ruka bolted upright on her bed, covered in revealing underwear. She hastily pulled her blanket to her chest, staring back at Aidou icily.

It was so obvious.

So _painfully _obvious.

Aidou just didn't want to believe it. Without so much as another word, he turned around and started walking back down the hall to his room, blank-faced. "Oy, Hanabusa!" Kain called out to ignoring ears. Once Aidou confined himself in his room, he retreated back to his bed and stared out of the window. He smiled sadly, thinking, _So this is what it's like to have a broken heart..._

And as the flashbacks swept over him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. How could he be so oblivious to his feelings? How could he have opened the door and looked at him with a shameless face; a guiltless expression? _Akatsuki, you fool. You stupid fool. _He turned his attention to the rose he had once so highly exalted sitting in the glass cabinet showcase, isolated from the rest of his treasures. The rose was once so vibrantly red, once so full of color and life. But now, like the slightest bit of hope left in Aidou's broken heart, it had begun to wither.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, ****next chapter is going to be a side story/bonus chapter dedicated to rachfunke,**** based on a hilarious dream she had and told me about =)it's gonna be called ****_Baka Ama!, _which can be translated as ****_Stupid Bitch! _Haha hope y'all are looking forward to it, see you later loves! 3**

**Happy late holidays & new years**

**(sheeeesshh, 2010, can you believe it?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEEEEEEY loloolol I know I haven't updated this in like, forEVER! So here's the thing: I was supposed to upload a side story called **_Baka Ama! _**and I had it all typed n everything but guess what? I saved it to a different folder than my usual documents folder like the idiot that I am, and ended up DELETING THAT FOLDER AND EMPTYING THE TRASH!!! ARRRRGH!!!! DDDDD: rooooaaar. I might re-type it, if I'm not too lazy. But on the brightside, I've got Chapter 5 up and running for you :) there will be one more chapter after this one. *sniff sniff* second to last chapter, here it is!**

**disclaimer- dont own VK, yadda yadda yadda...**

** song used in italics is **Until the Day I Die**, by Story of the Year**

* * *

School was going to be rough, and Aidou wasn't doing too hot lately. His attitude had been negligent; the teachers had been fuming; his grades had been slipping. But he didn't care. He just didn't care anymore. He'd tried narcotics and depressants, but nothing worked. You couldn't fix a broken heart. You just couldn't. Even Headmaster Cross had been counseling him the other day, asking him what had happened and what was wrong.

Nothing happened.

Nothing's wrong.

Kain.

Who's Kain?

And so it was that that the cheerful, optimistic Aidou digressed to a state of depression which baffled both the day and the night class students of Cross Academy. They all felt like they didn't even know who he was anymore. Aidou didn't even know who he was anymore.

_You remind me of the times when I knew who I was,_

_Still the second hand will catch up like it always does._

_Until the day I die,_

_I'll spill my heart for you._

_Until the day I die,_

_I'll spill my heart for you._

_My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you,_

_Still we'll say 'Remember when?" just like we always do._

_Just like we always do..._

_Likes always... _Aidou felt the hot tears burning in his eyes, but he refused to let them pour out. He swore to himself that he would shed anymore tears over that backstabbing jerk. He even had a list of words that he associated with Kain: Hate. Loathe. Despise. Detest. Dislike. Disregard. Scorn. Contempt. It was a friday evening and he was on his way to Cross Academy --- once again --- alone. Just him, his thoughts, and the pathway outstretched towards the institute building before him. He ended up arriving late, not that it mattered to him though.

He got to school, got to class, got to the desk, and went back to completely ignoring his teacher, which had been his game-plan for the past 2 weeks --- the past two weeks after he fell in love with Kain. The past two weeks after he saw him with Ruka. The past two weeks after his whole life shattered in a million itty bitty pieces. It was 1st period Ethics Class, which used to be his favorite subject. That is, before he stopped caring about everything.

It was pathetic, really. But that was what love could do to you.

Wasn't it annoying?

-

Aidou lifted his head from his arms as the last period bell rang. Everyone was up and bustling, in a hurry to leave as soon as possible. After all, it was a weekend. Aidou didn't budge as everyone got up around him and left. Even the teacher was readily packed up and out the door in 5 seconds flat. Pretty soon, in no time, Aidou was abandoned in the desolate, empty classroom, staring at the blank, freshly-erased chalkboard before him. He heard the door close behind him; heard the trampling of the students feet grow fainter and fainter and fade away. But he didn't turn around, he didn't pack up, he didn't rise to his feet.

_Might as well just stay here, _Aidou thought, having no intention whatsoever to return to the Moon Dorm and see _him_. His _face_. He knew perfectly well that he would be breaking a school rule for staying after. He knew perfectly well that there would be consequences for not returning to the Dormitory after classes. He knew perfectly well that he would be receiving a stern talking-to from Kaname, Headmaster Cross, and even Yuki.

He also knew perfectly well that he didn't give a shit.

But what Aidou didn't know was that Kain's face was closer than he thought. And as he felt a presence behind him, he realized that the classroom was not empty. Aidou whipped around, his heart pounding in a disheveled manner. He was either fearfully curious or curiously fearful, but he knew who it was. He knew who it was before he turned around. He knew who it was before he even felt the presence. He knew he would have to confront those steely, honey-amber eyes sooner or later.

"Hanabusa," Kain's thick, naturally arched eyebrows slanted down.

Aidou jolted out of his seat and stood up abruptly, the two childhood friends staring at each other. Aidou's one sided resentment clashing with Kain's impartial confusion and askew innocence. Kain's eyes were like fire, two great flames of passion and integrity that bore right through Aidou's soul. And the longer Aidou stared into them, the more tension he felt boiling inside of him. Aidou broke the gaze as his eyes dodged past Kain's and looked ahead to the door. It wasn't too far away...

Taking a courageous step forward, Aidou tried to maneuver around the wild vampire boy, but his path was cut off with each movement he made. Everytime Aidou swerved to the right, Kain nimbly took a left and swiftly blocked his way. Aidou shifted to the left, and _BOOM _--- Kain shadowed him, stubbornly persistent. He was doing this deliberately, of course. _The bastard... _Aidou scowled.

"Hanabusa, what's wrong?"

Aidou looked away, avoiding those penetrative eyes. This was torture! "Nothing's wrong," he said curtly, a cynical expression on his face. Obviously Kain didn't believe him, because he responded by taking another step closer to Aidou --- to which the suspicious cerulean-eyed vampire took a cautious step back. But Kain kept taking relentless steps forward, and Aidou kept retreating like a prey. Eventually, Aidou felt the cold metal of the chalk-holder sticking from out under the chalkboard press into his back --- the pain was excruciatingly irritating.

"Nothing's wrong?" Kain raised his eyebrow quizzically, suddenly having a seductively dangerous edge to his voice.

"Why would you think something was wrong?" Aidou snapped as Kain moved in even closer. Man, did this guy not know the meaning of personal space. All of a sudden, Kain slammed both palms on either side of Aidou on the wall -- his intense eyes never straying from Aidou's cowardly ones, not even for a moment. Aidou looked up, feeling a strong, genuine attraction towards the boy hunched over in front of him.

"Akatsuki... move." It wasn't a question. It was a command.

Kain did not move a muscle. His lips parted slightly and the obvious was stated: "You've been avoiding me for the past two weeks."

_I'm surprised you noticed, _hissed a voice inside of Aidou. Aidou frowned, staring at the floor. He didn't know how to respond to Kain.

"Hanabusa, look at me."

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

"I said, look at me!"

Aidou was startled at the change in Kain's tone --- from calm to sharp --- and quickly shot up his head. Their eyes met at long last and Aidou realized how close Kain's face now was, their noses brushed against each other for a brief, heated moment. The electricity was arousing inside of Aidou and sending shock waves throughout his entire body.

_Stop toying with me... please... just stop..._

Kain slightly bent over so that his head was leveled with Aidou's --- his cool breath blowing onto Aidou's face endearingly --- as a set of fireworks erupted and exploded inside of Aidou. Aidou was totally turned on, completely enchanted, hopelessly charmed, and under a spell against his own will. Why was Kain teasing him so?

"Akatsuki... stop..." Aidou could feel his heart racing, pumping vigorously and out of control. The orange-haired vampire then pressed his leg between Aidou's thighs and buried his face deep into the hot flesh of Aidou's neck. No sharp fangs proceeded --- just a lover's _tender_, _gentle_ _kiss_...

"STOP IT!" Aidou couldn't take it anymore. He shoved Kain away from him and ran for the door, undesired tears stinging in his eyes.

_Dammit dammit dammit!_

Kain was only mocking him --- no more, no less. Aidou could tolerate the staring eyes, the invasion of personal space, and the cruel lies --- but once he felt those soft, moist lips... that tore everything. But before Aidou could get to the door, Kain easily reached out and gripped his wrist firmly, spun him around, grabbed his other wrist, and then pinned him down mercilessly. When it came to dominance, Aidou was undoubtedly no match for the muscular, cut Kain.

And before Aidou could even start yelling and spitting out insults, Kain lowered his head on Aidou's chest and whispered:

"Hanabusa... I'm sorry that you saw me fooling around with Ruka. My feelings for you were buried underneath, and now they've surfaced after all this time. I've realized what a fool I've been. I thought it was my feelings for Ruka that got in the way of my feelings for you, but it was actually my stubbornness that stood in the way. I thought it was wrong ... I thought my feelings were a sinful lust... But maybe I'm just being selfish. I don't care anymore though. I'm breaking all my rules for you. I was so insecure and uncertain. But I know now... I know now that --- I love you, Hanabusa."

_I love you, Hanabusa..._

_I love you, Hanabusa..._

_I love you, Hanabusa..._

Is this... a dream? Am I... sleeping? Aidou's eyes widened, and then softened. How he felt could have been described in only one word:_ indescribable. _It felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off of his shoulders; as if a bandaid had been pressed on a permanent cut. The tensions were gone, and all that remained was shy, new feelings and contemporary easefulness. Kain now looked up and awaited Aidou's reaction, looking sincerely broken and apologetic -- a man in love.

"I..." Aidou felt the tears accumulating again. "I love you, too!"

He threw his arms around Kain's neck and cried quietly, his tears rolling down his cheeks and dripping off of his chin and onto Kain's blazer, where they then dissolved like the feelings of remorse and hate. And as he inhaled the dark, spicy scent of Kain and felt the somewhat spiky tufts of orange hair against his skin, he realized that maybe this love wasn't so annoying after all.

Maybe.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**last chapter:] we made it.**

* * *

Aidou was alive. Alive and breathing; here and now. And Kain was with him. That was all that mattered. Thriving in their prime of youth -- two lovers engulfed in an indescribable, uncontainable feeling that they both couldn't quite understand. There they stood, outside under the ebony-black sky, in each others arms. They were outside of the Moon Dormitory building, rendezvousing in secret.

Kain put a finger under Aidou's chin and tilted the blonde vampire boy's face upwards, planting a soft kiss on the boy's softly trembling lips. Aidou, in turn, stood up on his tip-toes, trying to get as much of the kiss from Kain as possible. He wanted this to last forever.

Forever wasn't what Kain had in mind. The wild vampire boy pulled away and sighed. "Damn it, Hanabusa," he said.

Aidou blinked twice confusedly. "Akatsuki?"

"You're doing it again," Kain said vaguely, frowning.

"Doing what?" Aidou asked innocently, afraid that he might have angered his lover.

"...Making me fall in love with you."

Aidou's eyes softened at Kain's response, and then playfully put his arms around the older boy's neck. "Is that such a bad thing?" He smiled.

Kain's frown deepened in humiliation. "Yes."

"How come?"

"Because..."

"Because why?"

"Because it's _annoying_," Kain finally stated exasperatedly.

"Annoying love, huh?" Aidou laughed mellowly. "I like the sound of it."

Kain chuckled and slid his fingers into Aidou's. Somehow, he knew that everything would turn out all right. "Let's head back to the dorms before we get caught." And as they walked back, it began to snow. Sparkling white fluff coated the area in no time, glistening beautifully under the moonlight.

"Aaaahhh," Aidou beamed, "I want to make a snowman!" He huddled closer to Kain's body, relishing in this perfect, romantic moment. "Can we make one Akatsuki? Can we?"

"..No."

"WHY?"

"Because."

"Because why?!"

Kain obviously seemed bothered by the blue-eyed vampire boy's endless whining. "Annoying little kid," he muttered, shaking his head.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!?" Aidou let his hand drop from Kain's. Kain grinned as Aidou bent over to produce a snowball from the ground. He then whipped it at Kain, missing miserably. Kain dodged it easily, his amber eyes glowing with amusement. Aidou bent over to make another one to throw, and Kain took off running. Aidou chased him all the way back to the Moon Dorm, their laughter fading into the night.

Throwing, missing, bending over to make another one, throwing, and missing again, Aidou pursued Kain until they were indoors. Kain beat Aidou to their room and by the time that Kain had opened their room door, Aidou was at the far end of the hall.

Kain waved to Aidou, smiling. "Goodnight, Hanabusa! " And closed and locked the door.

"AKATSUKI!!!!!!!!!"

Nothing had really changed Sure they did get on each others nerves every now and then, nut it would always be okay in the end. And sure they would have to submit to love even in the worst times, but it was okay. Because annoying love was better than no love at all.

_Annoying love, huh?_

_I like the sound of it._

_

* * *

  
_

**E N D**

**[a/n- deja vu?]**


End file.
